Tenshi no tsubasa
by 5Hikaru no Yami5
Summary: AU, KaixMax, KaixBrooklyn, YuriyxTakao, RayxMystel. Feliz cumple Aleinis! Aún después de todo sonríe, como si viniera a verlo... Estoy aquí para hacerte feliz No fue un sueño... Estoy esperando


**Título:** Tsubasa no tenshi

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Género:** Drama, romance.

**Advertencias:** Como siempre digo, eso va por cuenta propia, pero es yaoi.

**Sumary:** ¿Las cosas suceden por casualidad? No, la casualidad no existe, sólo lo inevitable. Amor, dolor, recuerdos, pesadillas, miedo... Viejas cicatrices del pasado que nunca han sanado y frustraciones sin sentido. Me miran con odio, llenos de odio... Ya no puedo llorar, únicamente hundirme en el dolor que guardo en mi interior... (Mihaeru)

**Nota importante:**Este fic va de regalo para una persona muy querida, puede que me maten por el final pero ¬¬... Contesto R&R en mi profile, la historia ya tiene una trama y final decididos, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia será bienvenida.

Nombres: Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Yuriy Ivanov: Tala

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Heero Granger

Mao Kon: Mariah

Kyo(no usaré el largo): Kenny

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío, le pertenece a Aoki Takao-san, y le pregunto¿No pudo haberlo hecho shounnen-ai al menos¿se iba a morir si lo hacía ¬.¬?

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** entren a mi profile para leer las contestaciones de sus R&R y mis otros fics: un ONE-SHOT, mi historia principal llamada Fantasy y otro fic que publiqué justo hoy.

-bla, bla, bla- Diálogo.

"bla, bla, bla" Mención de algo, ya sea un letrero o un sarcasmo.

Bla, bla, bla Pensamientos.

Empecemos!!!

**Capítulo 1:**** "El ángel"**

El sol brillaba vigorosamente en lo alto del cielo y al alzar la cabeza nubló su vista por momentos. Por eso prefería climas fríos y nublados. Los demás estudiantes pasaban por su lado conversando, gimoteando o andando como cuerpos sin alma, arrastrando los pies. Eran todos unos exagerados, el examen no había estado tan difícil.

-¡Kai! –gritó alguien.

Levantó la vista, en medio de la multitud de jóvenes una figura grácil y llamativa se acercaba saludando. Un grupo de chicas suspiraron al verlo pasar. El joven se detuvo frente a él y le sonrió enseñando unos brillantes y filosos colmillos, una de las características que lo hacían resaltar de entre la gente.

-¿Qué hay?

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te dieron los resultados de tu prueba? –asintió empezando a caminar con el chico a su lado-. Bueno... ¿Cómo te fue?

-Obtuve 100 puntos –contestó sin interés. Ray se detuvo pero al instante reanudó la marcha.

-¡Eso es genial! Debes estar emocionado¿no?

Ambos lo sabían, esa pregunta era estúpida e innecesaria. Pero el chino nunca desistía en sus intentos de tratar desvelar los sentimientos de Kai. Algún día se rendiría, pensaba Kai. Algún día sería más expresivo, pensaba Ray.

-Supongo – volvió a encogerse de hombros y la expresión en el apiñonado rostro de Ray se tornó llena de tristeza. Pero no debía mostrarse así, sonriendo de nuevo continuó la conversación.

-Te felicito, tu área es complicada.

-No tanto –al menos hablaba.

-¡Pero mira que sacar 100 puntos en matemática avanzada! –exclamó saliendo del campus por las grandes rejas, dejando atrás su universidad-. Eso no lo hace cualquiera, no podía esperar menos de ti, Kai.

-Supongo –odiaba esa palabra, lo peor es que era la favorita del estoico chico a su lado-. ¿Cómo va tu curso de culinaria?

-Genial, creo que muy pronto me graduaré –contestó alegre.

La especialidad de Ray, además del Kung Fu era la cocina, desde muy chico demostró tener potencial para eso y podía hacer cualquier platillo que le pidieran, solo necesitaba la receta, los ingredientes y un lugar en condiciones.

-Conociéndote, con honores –no era un caso perdido.

-Por favor, amigo. Me harás sonrojar –bromeó ya colorado con la mano en la nuca-. Aunque si se da como dices pronto podré tener mi propio restaurante.

-Un paso a la vez –Ray sonrió, Kai bajó la mirada hasta el suelo como si se fuera a encontrar con algo muy interesante en cualquier momento. Se formó un silencio cómodo mientras andaban, uno al que ya estaban acostumbrados. Aun así Ray habló, siendo el primero en romperlo.

-¿No te gustaría acompañarme a la farmacia?

-No, gracias –respondió cortante, quizás demasiado.

-De acuerdo –se detuvieron, con un mohín en el rostro y se despidieron con poca efusividad para tomar cada uno su propio camino.

Soltó un hondo suspiro, ya se estaba cansando de esa situación, y por más paciente que fuera todo tenía un límite, le estaba ganando el estrés.

-Esto es ridículo –murmuró buscando las píldoras que necesitaba en los anaqueles-. Una persona no debería actuar así por tanto tiempo, no es bueno. Pero quien dice lo que es bueno y lo que no... Aquí están.

Las tomó y las puso en una cestita con otro par de medicinas. El hábito que se le había formado lo llevó hasta otro pasillo diferente lleno de frascos.

-Debo relajarme, no puedo permitir que esto me afecte, no debo demostrarlo, de seguro eso siempre anda repitiéndoselo...

Metió otra medicina más. La emoción conocida como estrés, según Lásaruz, dependía no de la situación sino de la persona. La situación dependía de los ángulos, los ángulos salían de los distintos sujetos que la vivieran, fuera del modo que fuera. Según las experiencias sería la conducta de la persona, en conjunto con otros factores como la personalidad innata; y son estos aspectos lo que hará que varíe la repuesta ante una determinada situación. Por lo cual podrían verse distintas reacciones, estaba hondando en el tema de las emociones. Mientras él mismo tenía una conducta aproximada, activa ó positiva Kai adoptó una conducta evitativa: la conocida como represión emocional, que implicaba el rechazo o la evitación de expresar sentimientos acerca del problema en cuestión hacia las demás personas.

-¿Señor, se encuentra bien? –una voz lo sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la cabeza viendo que estaba al frente de la caja registradora.

-Si, lo siento. ¿Cuánto me dijo que era?

Pagó las medicinas y salió de allí con dirección a su siguiente parada, pensando en sus recientes pero muy repasadas teorías.

-Creo que es cierto que los psicólogos se vuelven más locos que sus pacientes... ¡Pero ni me he graduado!

Caminó hasta quedar al frente de un gran edificio blanco y lujoso, agradable por fuera, siniestro por dentro. Entró, aunque odiara ese lugar y lo que representaba. Saludó a la recepcionista y anotó su nombre en el libro de visitas, como siempre lo hacía. Se despidió con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo, que dejó sonrojada a la chica como siempre que hacía eso, y fue hasta las escaleras. Evitaba ir al elevador, le daba mucha pena ver las condiciones de las personas que lo usaban la mitad de las veces.

Subió hasta el quinto piso, sin haber sudado una gota siquiera. Estaba en muy buena forma. Caminó por el largo pasillo de paredes blancas, aún más iluminadas gracias a la luz fría de los bombillos. Conocía ese lugar demasiado bien para perderse entre tanta semejanza, sus pies lo llevaron a una de las puertas, miró el rótulo con el nombre del paciente y tratando de obviar el nudo en su garganta se armó de valor y entró con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Hola! –saludó.

-¡Ray! –un chico, apenas un par de años menor que él, se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a saludarlo con un abrazo, aunque era japonés solía ser cariñoso con sus amigos más cercanos-. Hola, viejo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Me encuentro bien, gracias Takao. Traje las medicinas.

-Genial, siempre podemos contar contigo –tomó la bolsa de papel entre sus manos y se acercó a la única cama que había allí, completamente blanca, como todo en ese lugar-. Hubieras llegado diez minutos antes y lo encontrabas despierto.

Ray lo siguió de cerca y miró a la persona postrada en el lecho. Sus ojos temblaron unos segundos, pero trató de calmarse y seguir con la conversación.

-¿Acaba de dormirse?

-Si, la música de relajación que me dio Hitoshi pudo hasta con migo –el chino alzó una delgada ceja con elegancia, ya fuera si quisiera o no-. Me caí de la silla –admitió apenado.

Ray soltó una carcajada. Su amigo lo miró con reproche acomodando los medicamentos en la mesa de noche. Tomaron asiento a ambos lados de la cama, como siempre lo hacían, y observaron al joven de apariencia infantil dormir con una sonrisa llena de paz en el rostro.

-Siempre sonríe... –musitó Takao. Ray asintió con una sonrisa triste, ignorando que su amigo pugnaba por no llorar.

-¿Comió todo su almuerzo?

-La mitad –contestó el japonés-. Últimamente no está comiendo bien, el otro día dijo que extrañaba tus platillos.

-Y mis platillos a el –con cuidado apartó un mechón rubio de ese rostro pálido y aniñado. Con tristeza notó que tenía unas ojeras más marcadas que la última vez que lo vio.

-¿Kai? –preguntó Takao, entre esperanzado y molesto.

-Hoy hablé con el... está peor cada día que pasa. Le pregunté como le había ido en su examen de matemáticas y... Aunque sacó cien puntos apenas se alegró –levantó la vista, extrañado de que el otro no hablara. Se extrañó más al verlo con una expresión de indignación, incredulidad y espanto en la cara-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿CIEN PUNTOS?! –gritó, el otro lo mandó a callar con una seña, recordándole a la persona que dormía podía despertar con tantos gritos-. Lo siento pero... ¿Cien puntos y nada? Yo no dejaría de saltar de la felicidad, pero como es el señor genio no se alegra.

-Solo porque tu apestes en matemáticas, Takao, no significa nada.

-¡Yo no apesto en matemáticas! –exclamó exasperado. Juntó los dedos índices y miró a otro lado-. Solo me cuesta...

-Ni tú mismo te lo crees. ¿Ya se te olvido aquella vez cuando aún estábamos en el instituto?

_-...yo le dije que... –contaba Ray a su amigo caminando por los pasillos de la escuela._

_-¡Chicos! –llamó una voz detrás de ellos-. ¡Kai, Ray!_

_Se volvieron y un jovencito rubio, con la nariz llena de pecas y ojos azules como el cielo se detuvo ante ellos, encorvado tratando de recuperar el aire. Al erguirse sonreía más abiertamente de lo acostumbrado y les enseñó una hoja que tenía en las manos._

_-Y eso es..._

_-¡Mi examen de matemáticas! –se fijaron bien en la nota y con sorpresa vieron un 86 en el extremo superior derecho-. ¡Y todo gracias a ti, Kai!_

_Se lanzó a abrazarlo, sin importarle como reaccionara este o si había gente alrededor. Pero así era Max, expresivo y cariñoso con sus amigos._

_Ray tomó el examen para revisarlo, diciendo lo feliz que estaba por su amigo, sin percatarse el estado azorado de Kai. Preguntó por Takao, que estudiaba con Max. El rubio con una mueca rara en la cara se soltó del mayor y señaló atrás de el. Takao venía arrastrando los pies, tambaleándose y despidiendo un aura pesada que todos temieron contagiar. _

-¿Cómo te fue a ti? –preguntó Ray con una sonrisa nerviosa, la cara de Kai no auguraba nada bueno.

_Takao levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a contestar cuando vio al ruso, sintió miedo y sonrió con nerviosismo, no habría modo de evadirse de esa situación. La tensión en el aire fue en aumento. Para ese examen parcial Kai se había molestado en darles clases particulares usando más paciencia esa vez que en toda su vida, con la única intención de que sus pequeños amigos pasaran._

_-¿Sesenta? –preguntó Ray, Takao negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cincuenta¡Cincuenta, muy bien!_

_-Pero... cincuenta menos que Max._

_Absoluto silencio. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron, Kai inexpresivo, Max expectante, Ray nervioso y Takao... cabe decir que asustado._

_-¿QUE? -gritó Kai, haciéndoles dar un respingo. Takao tragó duro-. ¿Quieres decir... que aunque yo te explique y te repetí y te enseñe esas tonterías sacaste esa calificación?_

_-Bueno... es que yo... –trató de excusarse, alejándose un paso con cada palabra._

_-Estás muerto... –musitó. Esa fue la señal para Takao de salir corriendo por su vida. Dos segundos después Kai ya no estaba-. ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!_

_Los otros dos no paraban de reír como locos, ya les dolía el estómago y hasta lloraban, las situaciones hilarantes nunca acababan entre ellos._

-¡Yo dije que lo sentía! –exclamó molesto en defensa propia. Ray se soltó a reír-. Además, Kai no tenía porque ser tan rudo.

-Te lo tenías merecido, sabes como es el, fue un lindo gesto de su parte haberlos ayudado.

-¡Pero es que..!

-Cállate Taka, acepta que no eres bueno –murmuró Max en sueños. Lo miraron sorprendidos, el chino lanzó una risotada y Takao se enfurruñó en el asiento.

-Hasta te lo dice Max, y está dormido –dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa-. Mira, está sonriendo, seguramente sueña con esa vez.

El enojo fue sustituido por la ternura, lo arropó un poco más y acomodó su almohada. Ray lo observaba en silencio, con mucha tristeza y dolor en sus ojos dorados. Ese chico nunca dejaba de venir por las tardes, solo cuando tenía exámenes importantes. Takao estudiaba cuarto semestre de diplomacia, desde niños hablaba de que le gustaría conocer el mundo y a todas las personas que pudiera. También era conocedor de idiomas, Kai le enseñó ruso, Ray mandarín y Max ingles, sin mencionar que sabía habla japonés por ende. Si quería ser oído se las arreglaba, solo le faltaba cierto estilo y elegancia, que con práctica estaba consiguiendo.

Ray estaba en el sexto semestre de psicología, adoraba analizar, filosofar y aprender cosas nuevas y la prueba de aptitud académica le sugirió el área de psicología como la más apta para él, pero su amor por al cocina también ocupaba un espacio en su vida. Su sueño era tener su propio restaurante, un centro de entrenamiento de Kung Fu y su propio consultorio.

-Kai... –miraron a Max.

-Eres muy bueno con el –dijo Takao, como si pudiera escucharlo.

Levantó la mirada buscando algo entre la gente. Nada. Pudo haber jurado que lo habían llamado por su nombre. Volvió su vista al frente y cruzó en una esquina. Allí, en una zona de esas elegantes para la gente con mucho dinero, vivía, en el Pent House a decir verdad. Entró en el _hall_, grande, espacioso y muy elegante, con paso rápido pasó de largo directamente hasta el elevador y esperó a que llegara. Por su rostro no era recomendable hablarle o acercarse, no había tenido un buen día.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron, lo descubrió vacío, tal como le gustaba. Marcó el número de su piso y esperó en silencio a que llegara, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo en un pasillo con solo dos puertas, a cada extremo. Se dirigió a la de la derecha, sacó un llavero del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta a regaña dientes.

Lo único que se escuchaba ahí eran sus pasos sobre la madera y las alfombras, que amortiguaban el ruido ligeramente. Entró en la sala de estar, finamente amueblada, y se quedó en la entrada observándolo todo. Ahora no oía nada, demasiado silencio.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá más grande, de tres piezas, y se quedó allí sentado unos momentos, observando todo a su alrededor. Quiso en encender la televisión de plasma pero lo pensó mejor, tomó el mando a distancia del reproductor de música, flanqueado por dos grandes amplificadores a cada lado en la pared oeste.

¿De que serviría¿Acaso eso lo ayudaría en algo? Suspiró y dejó el aparato en el asiento contiguo con desdén. Dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su mano, apoyando su codo en el mueble de vinilo negro, tan negro como su estado anímico.

Permaneció en la misma posición durante un tiempo, sin mirar nada en realidad. El vacío dentro de el era mayor que el de esa casa, donde siempre se escuchaba silencio y la soledad era otra habitante más. Cerró los ojos con hastío, apretándolos con la intención de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que lo molestaba desde hacía un rato.

-Mejor tomaré unas aspirinas –no había nadie a quien decírselo, pero sintió que si no hablaba se volvería loco.

Fue hasta la cocina, los mesones y desayunadores eran de granito pulido negro y azul oscuro, donde habían varios aparatos eléctricos de cocina, lustrosos y modernos como el resto de la casa. Abrió una de las alacenas, de esta salió un olor a naftalina que le hizo arrugar la nariz, capaz de marear a cualquiera. Sacó la cajita que indicaba alivio inmediato para el dolor de cabeza y se llevó la pastilla a la boca, tragó y volvió a meter la caja en la alacena.

Salió de allí de vuelta a la sala, donde encendió el reproductor con un CD de música de relajación y se sentó en el sofá, evitando pensar. Al rato se le pasó el dolor de cabeza y se quedó dormido. Contadas veces le ocurría eso pero se sentía abrumado, su mente le exigía descanso.

-¡Ten cuidado!

_-¡NO!_

_-¡¡¡MAX!!!_

Despertó de golpe, empapado de sudor frío, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Maldijo en ruso, ingles, japonés y chino, la única que le había oído decir a Ray, pues su amigo evitaba decir malas palabras en el idioma que fuera.

Se levantó, con las manos temblorosas y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y metió la cabeza, mojando hasta el cuello de su camisa. Le tomó un rato salir, se irguió para verse en el espejo. Las gotas de agua cristalina goteaban por toda su cara, bajando por sus mejillas y su nariz, escurriendo de sus cabellos.

Abandonó el cuarto de baño para entrar en su alcoba, donde si más ceremonia se dejó caer en la cama para dormirse una hora después. Esa hora en velo pensó y recordó, sintiendo emociones muy a su pesar, parpadeó un par de veces, viró los ojos hacia arriba y los detuvo en un porta fotos.

Extendió su pálida mano, tomó la fotografía y la atrajo hacia sí. La observó por un tiempo, sin hacer otra cosa más que respirar. En la imagen un grupo de seis chicos sonreían abrazados. Un atractivo pelirrojo resaltaba en el extremo derecho sonriendo divertido por la escena que presenciaban sus ojos árticos. A su lado un chino, de aspecto gatuno reía abrazado a otros dos chicos, un chico de anteojos y otro moreno. El nipón los abrazaba con expresión feliz por detrás del cuello, acercándolos al centro de la foto. Al lado del chico de gafas, que las tenía torcidas sobre el puente de la nariz, sonreía otro: un rubio pecoso, con la sonrisa más reluciente en toda la imagen, pero no era solo para la cámara, detrás y a su izquierda otro muchacho, mayor que él, sonreía con mesura. Era el mismo al lado de Max, apenas sonriendo pero sintiendo muchas cosas.

Cuando cayó dormido la fotografía reposaba a su lado, en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente todo el cuerpo le dolía, tomó un baño caliente para alivianar las tensiones que le aquejaban, con la esperanza de aminorar el dolor. Desayunó lo primero que encontró, sin importarle que era; tomó su chaqueta y salió con la intención de dar un paseo, no le importaba si tenía o no clases, ese día no le apetecía escuchar a nadie.

Caminó sin prestarle atención a donde le llevaban sus pies, ni cuanto avanzara o cuando llegaría, para el apenas importaría terminar en Hokkaido, solo no quería ir a ese horrible y triste lugar. Ya por ese tema había tenido muchas disputas con sus amigos, sobre todo con Takao, el más cercano a Max además de el mismo. El chico se empeñaba en insistirle que lo visitara, que fuera a verlo pero el se negaba y evadía la discusión, en vano, pues al final terminaban mirándose con odio y hastío. En cuanto a Ray, quien visitaba a Max de tres a cuatro veces por semana y compraba las medicinas, simplemente le pedía considerarlo, que recordara los buenos momentos que pasó con Max, o todos juntos, por amor a esos viejos tiempos.

No ponía un pie en ese hospital desde hacía tres meses, tres meses en los cuales Takao había ido casi todos los días, donde Ray se encargaba de darle noticias aunque el hiciera oídos sordos, tres meses en que el rubio lo esperaba con una sonrisa, tal como le decía Yuriy. Siempre esperando por el, pacientemente, sin perder un minuto su gesto.

Al levantar la vista se sorprendió en encontrarse nada más y nada menos que en un parque lejano a su departamento, algo apartado de todo, en donde el y sus amigos solían ir desde niños a jugar, platicar, trepar árboles, hacer picnics y hasta ver las estrellas. Recordó una vez cuando Takao se quedó dormido en sus piernas, lo ignoró dejándolo permanecer allí hasta que su pierna se acalambró.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –preguntó Takao mirándolo preocupado mientras Ray masajeaba su pierna.

_-Estabas durmiendo –fue lo único que respondió, sin mirarlo._

_-Kai... –lo miró con culpa brillando en sus grandes ojos._

_-Déjalo así, estoy bien. Ray, ya basta, estaré bien._

_-Agh, Kai, eres tan testarudo –se quejó moviendo las manos en forma circular-. ¿Nunca cambiarás?_

_-Ni aunque le pidamos a todas esas estrellas –dijo Yuriy con sorna señalando el cielo estrellado-. Ocurriría un milagro de esas proporciones._

_-Pues a mi me gusta Kai tal como es –intervino inocentemente Max con una sincera sonrisa. Takao permaneció pensativo, Kyo estaba ajeno a eso, Yuriy hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por guardarse sus comentarios y Ray contuvo una carcajada sin dejar lo que hacía._

_Kai lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, era lo único que denotaba su sorpresa ante ese comentario, desvió la mirada, incómodo, tratando de ignorar los latidos de su corazón, que iban en aumento._

Miró el desolado lugar, apenas habían algunas personas haciendo lo mismo que recordaba el. Parpadeó una vez y avanzó para recorrer el lugar, arriesgándose a traer recuerdos, cientos de ellos. Sus ojos grises lo recorrían todo, observando a las personas y animales ir y venir entre los árboles y arbustos. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, cerca de un grupo de robles cuando una luz, deslumbrante y cegadora, apareció de la nada, bajando del cielo hasta uno de los árboles más viejos y frondosos de ese lugar.

Dio un respingo, totalmente sorprendido y corrió hacia allí, preguntándose que clase de... cosa, pudo haber hecho algo así. Lo que ocurrió luego marcaría un cambio en su vida, para siempre. Un cambio que, si le hubieran dicho el día anterior que sucedería se hubiera burlado. Cuando llegó al lugar en donde había caído la luz ya los eventos estaban marcados como parte del destino.

-¡Por San Miguel! –exclamó una extraña voz-. Cada vez son más eficientes.

El dueño de aquella voz, extraña por la sensación que producía en el pecho y por el tono tan diferente que usaba, no estaba por ningún lado, detrás del tronco no había nadie. Kai pensó que estaba enloqueciendo, tantas cosas estaban logrando acabar con su cordura.

-¡Hola! –de nuevo esa voz, pero esta vez detrás de el. Se dio la vuelta de golpe, con un ágil y rápido movimiento. Se congeló perplejo-. ¿Eres Kai Hiwatari?

No respondió, ni aunque hubiera querido o si su vida dependiera de ello. De su boca no salió ningún sonido, su cerebro parecía desconectado, imposibilitado para pensar. Lo que estaba viendo, aquello que se encontraba frente a sus ojos simplemente debía ser una alucinación, un sueño, un espejismo. Era imposible...

-Disculpa –volvió a llamar el chico, mirándolo con una tierna mezcla de curiosidad, diversión y preocupación-. ¿Te sientes bien?

No le respondió, no podía hacerlo, después de todo no existía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, esperando encontrarse solo. Pero no, allí estaba frente a el.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –repitió inclinándose un poco para ver su rostro. Por instinto Kai se alejó de ese ser.

Era un poco más alto que el, de cabellos naranjas elegantemente desordenados, sus ojos, dos hermosas esmeraldas, estaban enmarcadas por largas pestañas, resaltadas por una blanca e inmaculada tez. Su rostro fino, pero de rasgos exquisitos, pómulos marcados y barbilla fuerte, la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios, carnosos y sonrosados, mostraba una perfecta dentadura. El cuerpo no era lo de menos, de espalda ancha y pecho amplio, brazos fuertes y una cintura delgada que le daba un toque más delicado. Vestía de blanco y dorado, pantalones y gabardina, descubriendo sus atributos muy bien. La idea de la pureza parecía plasmada en todo él. Pero lo más asombroso, que dejaba todos esos rasgos aristocráticos y perfectos en segundo plano y lo hacían más imposible eran... sus alas. Dos alas blancas y grandes plegadas en la espalda.

-¿Eres Hiwatari Kai? –repitió sin perder el buen humor.

-¿Cómo... cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

-¡Que bien! Entonces si lo eres –festejó contento apenas-. Bueno, Kai Hiwatari-san, yo soy Brooklyn –le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, que no desapareció incluso cuando el otro ni se movió-. Es un placer conocerte.

-¿Estoy soñando? –preguntó, pensando muy seriamente entrar en algún instituto de autoayuda.

-¡Claro que no! –respondió el otro con una gran sonrisa-. Soy tan real como tu.

Era imposible. Kai simplemente no podía asimilarlo, era una tarea imposible, se estaba volviendo loco. El chico solo esperó con paciencia a que Kai hablara pero al no oír nada que proviniese de él habló:

-Debes estar todavía un poco confundido, permíteme explicarte. He sido enviado por el cielo para hacerte feliz...

-¿Hacerme feliz? –repitió incrédulo, próximo a la cólera.

-Exactamente... Mejor te lo explico con calma –cerró los ojos y una fuerte brisa sopló de la nada trayendo muchas hojas que lo rodearon. Kai se vio rodeado de estas y pronto se encontró sentado en una especie de silla. El otro le sonreía sentado pulcramente sin rastros de sorpresa, como si fueran a tomar té dos viejos amigos-. Ahora puedo hablar con más comodidad.

-Esto es una locura... –musitó bajito.

-Mi nombre es Brooklyn, ángel de segunda categoría, especializado en el área de guardián. He sido enviado a este mundo bajo la orden de hacerte feliz para tener el puntaje necesario para ser ascendido a arcángel de tercera categoría –explicó con una calma que hasta parecía ridícula en esa situación-. ¿Pasa algo?

-Esto es demasiado ridículo, mejor me voy –se levantó dispuesto a irse de allí-. Me estoy volviendo loco, necesito un calmante.

-Estas perfectamente... al menos en la salud –agregó pensativo-. Pero siéntate, por favor. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?

-No, gracias –contestó cortante-. Hasta nunca -le dio la espalda sin ver.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? –apareció repentinamente frente a el. Kai volteó pero atrás no había nada...o nadie-. Parece que estás reticente a creer -Kai frunció el ceño-. Ya lo tengo, te mostraré que de verdad soy un ángel.

-Olvídalo... ¡Ah! –de repente se vio elevado por el aire, sobre las copas de los árboles y las personas-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Te llevaré a dar una vuelta –canturreó tomándolo por debajo de los brazos.

Kai iba a gritarle que lo bajara y otra sarta de maldiciones pero al voltear quedó impresionado con aquella visión. El ángel lo miraba divertido, sin hacer esfuerzo por el gran peso que cargaba. Detrás, en su espalda, las alas estaban abiertas, agitándose cada cierto tiempo, lanzando haces y destellos de luz, que la daban un aire de pureza arrebatador, el viento jugaba caprichosamente con sus cabellos, los más largos acariciaban el cuello de Kai, produciéndole escalofríos.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió cuando recuperó el juicio-. ¡Nos verán!

-No –sacó graciosamente la lengua-. Tu eres el único que puede verme y nadie podrá percibirnos aquí arriba, por eso no te preocupes.

Agitó las alas y salió disparado, Kai mordió su lengua para evitar gritar. Aún no sabía si de miedo, rabia o para despertar. Pronto se dejó llevar y terminaron de nuevo en el parque, detrás del mismo tronco nudoso. Brooklyn lo depositó suavemente en el suelo, lo rodeó para ponerse al frente y sus alas desaparecieron.

-¿Ves que si soy un ángel? –Kai lo miró sin decir nada, recuperando la compostura.

-Esto tiene que ser una especie de sueño... Dime algo de mi.

-¿Algo de ti? –ladeó la cabeza y Kai asintió-. ¿Cómo que?

-Lo que sea.

-Pues... –murmuró pensativo-. Tu nombre completo es Kai Alexander Hiwatari Viobolt, naciste el 2 de Agosto, tienes veintiún años de edad, estudias contaduría y administración, sexto semestre, fuiste aceptado enseguida por la reputación de tu familia, los fondos de tu abuelo y tus altísimas notas en la escuela. Te gustan los gatos y los perros, tu animal favorito es el ave fénix desde muy niño, te gusta la comida china solo si la hace tu amigo Ray, nunca has entendido por qué Takao siempre cae en las trampas de su abuelo con la comida picante, te gustaba Yuriy de niño pero nunca lo admitiste...

-¡Muy bien, ya basta! –dijo cubriéndole la boca un ligero color en sus pálidas mejillas-. Te creo...

Lo soltó y se llevó los dedos a la sien, masajeándola para aclarar ideas. Esas cosas, incluyendo su segundo nombre, no las sabía casi nadie. Unas que otras sus amigos pero lo de Yuriy y la universidad... La conclusión es que era cierto o estaba soñando y tenía la imaginación más grande del mundo... O era alguna clase de broma.

-¿Cómo conoces a Ray, Yuriy y Takao? –preguntó de improviso, esperando pescarlo de sorpresa, pero el ángel no se inmutó.

-No los conozco, pero forman parte importante en tu archivo, al menos un tercio es sobre ellos.

-¿Un tercio? –¿de verdad eran tan importantes?-. ¿Mi archivo?

-Todos los humanos tienen un archivo con sus datos y casi todos los días es agregada nueva información, incluso la tuya. En el archivo tus amigos, los más cercanos, ocupan un espacio grande, eso deja una gran impresión de ellos y de ti –le sonrió calidamente-. Son buenas personas con un sentido de la amistad muy grande.

Bajó la mirada pensativo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Bueno... podríamos ir a tu casa y empezar desde allá. Supongo que tendrás miles de preguntas que hacerme y debes estar confundido y...

-La verdad no me interesa como funcionen las cosas en el cielo, infierno, limbo... de donde sea que vengas –eso congeló los ánimos de Brooklyn.

-¡Cielo!

-Lo que sea... –le restó importancia. Luego de un rato en silencio dijo-: Andando.

-¿Adonde vamos, Kai-san? –preguntó inocentemente.

-A mi... –lo miró incrédulo-. ¿En que momento te cambiaste de ropa?

-Hace apenas un segundo –contestó risueño-. ¿No me veo bien? Se que mi ropa no es precisamente lo más adecuado para andar por aquí, ya tengo experiencia en esto, no te preocupes, Kai-san, no te causaré molestias.

-No me digas "san", debes ser mucho mayor que yo.

-La verdad si, en años humanos tengo como... –hizo cuentas en su cabeza-. Quinientos años, y si tomamos el tiempo en el cielo...

-No me interesa.

-¡Que cruel eres!

El camino hacia la casa de Kai fue así, relativamente... interesante. Brooklyn hablaba y hablaba sobre su misión y de lo que le faltaba para convertirse en arcángel. De sus pasadas experiencias y los lugares que había visto. Aunque Kai no lo admitiera estaba impresionado, el ángel hablaba con tal fluidez y simpleza que era difícil quitarle el ojo de encima y todas las personas que se cruzaban con ellos, desde colegialas chillonas hasta hombres jóvenes volteaban a verlo.

-Aquí es –dijo interrumpiendo la historia de cuando Brooklyn había hecho que un niño inválido pudiera andar, lo que le hizo subir a cuarto rango-. Entremos.

Lo siguió obediente muy de cerca hasta el ascensor, donde observó con mucho interés los botones del tablero. A cualquiera esto le hubiera parecido extraño o tierno pero en Kai generó una curiosidad que se le hizo ajena. Cuando se abrieron las puertas Brooklyn salió con un saltito, observando el exterior de las puertas.

-Vamos –dijo caminando hacia la puerta de su departamento.

Brooklyn entró con toda la confianza del mundo, observándolo todo con mucho interés pero sin tocar nada. Empezó a preguntar por cada cosa que no entendía o conocía y Kai, por un motivo que nadie era capaz de explicar, seguramente ni el propio Ray, respondía con pocas palabras. Entró a la cocina y se sirvió un baso de agua y Brooklyn se mostró emocionado cuando el dispensador de hielo de la puerta llenó el vaso de Kai.

-Espera aquí, tengo que ir al baño –dijo al chico que veía sumamente interesado el DVD.

-Claro –sonrió irguiéndose. Kai solo se retiró y entró en el servicio.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse en el espejo y revisar sus pupilas, todo normal. Tocó su cabeza, pero no tenía contusiones. Permaneció meditabundo un rato, analizando la situación por milésima vez ese día. La verdad es que era imposible pero lo estaba viviendo. Frunció la boca, se sacó los calcetines y la chaqueta y entró a la ducha. Tomó la llave del agua fría y la abrió toda de un solo golpe, mojándolo al instante por completo y quemando su piel.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que cada parte de su cuerpo y su ropa estuvieran húmedos cerró el grifo y salió goteando y tiritando. Si eso no lo despertaba nada lo haría, en caso de que fuera un sueño (no lo había descartado).

Sacudió la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta, mojando los azulejos y la alfombra del baño. No tenía ni dos segundos de haberla cerrado detrás de el cuando Brooklyn apareció diciendo quien sabe que cosas de los amplificadores del estéreo. Se detuvo en seco y contempló a Kai antes de exclamar:

-¡Por Dios Kai! Estás todo empapado –con un rápido movimiento de la mano la toalla colgada detrás de la puerta, que se abrió, se enrolló en el cuerpo de Kai-. Pobre, debes estar congelándote...

'Maldición, no es un sueño...' 

-...Si querías darte un baño te hubiera calentado el agua, bastaba con decírmelo –dijo frotándole la espalda en un intento de proporcionarle calor.

-Tengo agua caliente y basta con abrir el grifo –masculló tratando de zafarse-. Quita, ya estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó preocupado, parecía sincero.

-Si... voy a cambiarme.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡¿Bromeas?! –exclamó molesto-. Puedo yo solo, ni se te ocurra entrar –y cerró de un portazo.

Brooklyn parpadeó un par de veces antes de recordar que los humanos tenían algo llamado vergüenza, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano antes de darse la vuelta e ir a la sala. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender pero en su corazón sabía que con Kai aprendería muchísimas cosas.

-¿Qué se cree que es...? –mascullaba entrando a la sala. Paró en seco, quedando embobado involuntariamente, Brooklyn estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana dándole la espalda al exterior, con una mano evitando que sus cabellos le azotasen el rostro y la otra reposando junto a su cadera, haciendo equilibrio. Observó a Kai profundamente, sus labios se curvaban en un amago de sonrisa, la luz solar que entraba le daba un aspecto puro e inmaculado, como un halo de luz que despedía el mismo.

-Hola, Kai –saludó desde su lugar en la ventana.

-Hola... –Kai se acercó, impulsado por una opresión en el pecho y se plantó frente al ángel que seguía con interés todos sus movimientos. No se movió ni cuando el ruso posó la mano sobre su mejilla-. Solo quería asegurarme de que eras real...

Brooklyn sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Kai, la tomó con cuidado y la llevó a su pecho, sobre su corazón.

-Te dije que soy tan real como tu, en el momento en que este corazón se detenga –Kai abrió mucho los ojos-. (Tranquilo, no moriré) Volveré al cielo, pero por ahora, estaré a tu lado...

El viento jugó con sus cabellos, agitándolos frente a sus rostros, el suave palpitar que oía era tan real como ese viento, tan real como el, tan real como sus recuerdos. De verdad tenía un ángel frente a el.

-...para hacerte feliz.

Sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Do dai? (que tal?) Este fic va dedicado a una amiga, feliz cumple Aleinis!!! Bueno, como no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo para escribir no los aburriré con mi kilométricas notas finales u.uU Bueno, hasta la próxima! Dejen R&R


End file.
